To the Limit
by Roseatron
Summary: Edward finally gets to give Bella her "after" car. A short one-shot. ExB


**Disclaimer: I own nothing.**

**EPOV**

As we made our way back to the main house, hand in hand, a wide smile erupted across my face. We had just spent our first night in our new cottage, making love all night.

"Why so happy?" Bella asked winking as we jumped across the river.

"There are thousands of reasons for my smile, but the most immediate reason is that I finally get to give you your birthday present." Bella rolled her eyes. She hated when I, or anyone for that matter, gave her gifts.

We both heard the fluttering heartbeat and slow breathing of our precious daughter. She was sleeping soundly in Esme's lap. I took Bella's hand and lead her into the garage.

"Close your eyes" I instructed. Bella sighed and did as I asked. "Stand here." I let go of her hand, gently kissing her forehead and made my way over to the vehicle in the farthest corner of the garage. I removed the sheet that had been concealing the red Ferrari for weeks. "Look at me, Bella."

"Oh, my, Edward" Bella made her way over to me and the Ferrari. She slowly ran her hand over the hood. "This is too much." I took her in my arms and kissed her.

"Nothing in the whole world would ever be too much for my Bella."

"So, lets test out my new vampire skills!" Bella giggled and jumped in the driver's seat. Laughing out loud, I got into the passenger's seat and handed Bella the keys. She actually looked excited.

"Do you like it?" Oh how I wish I could read her mind.

"Like it? I LOVE it!" She started the car and began adjusting all the mirrors and her seat.

"Love, do you know how sexy you are right now? You loving this car, enjoying it, it really turns me on." I took her hand from the rear view mirror and kissed her palm. I showered her arm with kisses, reaching her neck. Taking her chin in my hand, I gently turned her head so I had full access to her luscious neck. I kissed and licked making my way up to her ear.

"Oh, Edward." She moaned. Our lips meet, our tongues danced. In the back of my extremely large vampire mind, I knew she was probably putting on a show for me, to make me happy. I knew that this car was too ostentatious for Bella. Nevertheless, I wanted her "after" car to be a reflection of the new Bella; I think I did a damn good job.

**BPOV **

I ran my fingers across the hood of a shiny new car. I really didn't know what make it was, but it was beautiful. I knew that Edward wanted me to like the car and I am sure it cost a fortune but I actually did like the car. I would probably only drive it for very special occasions, but for now, I wanted Edward to know, really know, that I did love his gift.

"Oh, Edward, this is too much."

"Nothing in the whole world would ever be too much for my Bella." Looking in Edwards eyes, I could see the love he had for me. As I looked back at the car, I had the most amazing thought. I was a vampire now. I had vampire reflexes. I could really _drive_ this car the way it should be driven.

"So, let's test out my new vampire skills!" I giggled, opening the driver's door and jumping in. The car was just as beautiful inside. There were a ton of dials, meters, and gadgets. I would have to get Rose to teach me more about all of them. I heard Edward laugh as he got in the car. I could see that he was enjoying me enjoying my car.

"Do you like it?" I could tell by the expression on his face that he was wishing he could read my mind.

"Like it? I LOVE it!" I turned the key in the ignition. The car came to life, purring. I then began adjusting the mirrors and moved my seat slightly forward. From the corner of my eye, I saw Edward staring at me. I could see the lust in his expression.

"Love; do you know how sexy you are right now? You loving this car, enjoying it, it really turns me on." Edward stated, taking my hand and kissing it. He continued kissing until he reached my neck. He took my chin and turned my head, kissing my neck and then my ear. "Oh Edward" I moaned. I turned and smothered his lips with mine. I did not want to stop; I instinctively reached to unbutton his shirt. I stopped myself, realizing that this car was too small and I was still a newborn. I didn't want to break anything, especially since I haven't even got to drive it yet.

"Um, Edward, we should continue this later. I don't want to break the car just yet." I flashed him a smile and he just nodded.

I very carefully put the car in gear. I was nervous. I had never had something so powerful under my control. Actually, I guess I have. Edward was under my control and he is a thousand times more powerful than a silly car. I giggled and Edward raised his eyebrow at me.

"Oh, nothing, I was just thinking about how nervous I am, but then I realized I am in total control."

I tapped the gas and we were off. We flew down the drive and without slowing; I made a sharp turn and was on the highway.

"Wow, this is extreme!" I was going 125mph already. This was the most exhilarating experience.

"Push her to the limits." Edward suggested, grinning.

I bit my lower lip out of habit, but I pressed the gas pedal to the floorboard and we zoomed forward. When I glanced down, I was going over 200mph. My vampire senses allowed me to be aware of everything around me.

"Where should we go?" I looked over at Edward just as he leaned over to kiss my shoulder.

"Oh, I don't care." He said, between kisses.

I gripped the steering wheel and we did a complete 180. Edward's lips never left my neck.

"Love, where are you going now?" Edward asked, gently unbuttoning my blouse.

"Home" I whispered. I wanted him, needed him.

As soon as the car was parked in the garage, we were both running full speed back to our cottage, to push ourselves to the limit.


End file.
